First Love
by SymphonySwan
Summary: Bella made a leap of faith and landed in Washington D.C., where she found herself working in a very famous house, working for two very famous daughters. She finds fame, and she finds Edward. But what happens when their jobs are a conflict of interest?
1. Chapter 1

**The characters were created by Stephenie Meyer, and I do not own them, or anything Twilight. That having been said, this is an all-human story with canon pairings, but in an incredibly unique setting! This is the first story I've ever shown anyone, so please enjoy and give me feedback! **

This giant house seemed so welcoming during the day, but I didn't like spending the night here. The enormity of the rooms could seem frightening at night. A crash of lightening and thunder that seemed to be right outside the window made me shoot straight up out of bed. I could barely focus on my heart pounding out of my chest, and before I realized what was happening, I was grabbing the doorknob and swinging open the door.

My eyes immediately locked with his, and my terror was immediately replaced with a wave of embarrassment.

He must have noticed I was only in a nightgown at the exact moment I did as well, because his face was flushed and he immediately seemed to be gazing slightly above the top of my head, trying not to look at the rest of me.

"Is everything okay, Ms. Swan?" he asked.

I attempted to compose myself.

"Yeah... I was just startled by the thunder. It was pretty loud," I said.

His attention shot away for a moment before he pressed the radio button on the wire dangling from his earpiece.

"Cygnet is secure—the storm woke her up."

He listened to the other end for a moment and then grinned, saying, "10-4."

He turned his attention to me again.

"Agent Johnson says that Carina and Laura sleep better during thunderstorms when the drapes are closed. Would you like me to close yours?"

I kept my arms crossed tightly across my chest and swallowed.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks."

He followed me into the room I was staying in and went over to the window. He grabbed the large gold tassel on one of the ropes on the edge of the heavy drapes and pulled them closed. It was nearly pitch black darkness in the room, apart from the subtle blue glow coming from the alarm clock on the nightstand. He took a step closer to me, and hesitantly reached an arm out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. I shivered from the contact and he pulled away.

"You should be able to sleep a little better now I think. Just uh... let me know if you need anything else. I'll be right outside."

Like an idiot, all I could do was stand there and nod. Luckily I somehow managed to at least muster a small grin of gratitude before he closed the door behind him. I sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to recall how I had gotten myself into such a weird and wonderful, frightening and exciting life. I couldn't believe the kind of world I had fallen into.

As a child I often dreamt of the many career paths I might choose in adulthood. There were times I knew I was destined to be an actress, or to spend my days painting in Tuscany, or studying the culinary arts while I traveled around Europe. At the age of 12, while picking out a new comforter and pillows for my bedroom, I was determined to become an interior designer. These dreams came and went through my teen years but nothing ever really stuck.

My parents began to worry when I was 18 because I had been accepted into college but still had no idea what I wanted to do. I ultimately decided that I needed a change. I needed to figure out where I wanted to go in life before taking a step towards college.

I was given the idea by my best friend Alice to move in with her in Washington D.C. I loved the idea and convinced my parents that I would get a job and maybe living in D.C. would inspire me to enter politics, or to get serious about a particular career. They were probably more convinced by Alice. Alice had always been far more driven than I was, and could be incredibly convincing. I suppose it was a good that she decided to attend law school.

When I arrived to D.C. I immediately began to job hunt, but due to the economy, it seemed impossible to find a job in such a densely populated area. I worked for a couple of months as an assistant at an art restoration business, but wasn't making much money. On a whim, I stopped by a nanny agency. I babysat all through high school for several families and had them fax me references. With CPR and lifeguard training as icing in the cake, I thought I had a fair chance. After two weeks, I was sent out on an interview.

I wasn't nervous for the interview, but all of the other candidates seemed to be shaking in their high heels and sensible flats. I was the youngest by far, and wondered why the agency had even decided to take a risk on someone so young. I soon found out why.

A warm smile welcomed me into the living room of a gorgeous historic home.

"Hi, I'm Susan." A beautiful woman in a red jacket with a white shirt underneath, and tailored pants reached out for my hand, shaking it before looking down at a clipboard. "This says your name is Bella? What a lovely name!"

"Yes Ma'am, Bella Swan. It is lovely to meet you. Your home is gorgeous. I love that you kept the original tin ceilings and ornate oak woodwork."

Susan looked pleasantly surprised by my comments on her home. "Thank you so much Bella. It is rare that people note the details, other than the fact that this place is just old as dirt!" She let out a song of laughter, and I joined right along and immediately felt at ease.

"Well, lets get down to the boring stuff! I have gone over your resume here and I have to say that I was intrigued by the amount of babysitting you have done already, and at such a young age!"

I smiled. "Yes ma'am, it was definitely a great job to have as a teenager. I got a lot of business because I was well known in our community through a couple of the charities I volunteered for."

Susan nodded, "It also seems to be quite a bonus that you have CPR training from the Red Cross, and were a lifeguard as well. You definitely seem to have a sense of responsibility that is far beyond your years, Bella. I asked for younger candidates because I don't so much need someone to help raise my children, as I will be with them quite often, but I need someone to help me occupy them at boring events, pick them up from school, just simple things. Even though I'll be with them often, I will be incredibly busy. We are entering a big race this year and there are a lot of times when the girls will need someone there to entertain them and attend to their needs."

I furrowed my brow, "I'm sorry, what did you mean by entering a big race?"

Susan looked equallly confused, "Campaigning, dear. Oh... I'm sorry I assumed that they would have told you about this or you would have recognized our name."

Just then, a little too late, it hit me. "Oh! Senator McNay!"

Susan laughed with her hand rested on her chest, bending over slightly as she chuckled, "Yes dear. I am so sorry, you must be so overwhelmed right now! That is actually one of the reasons I wanted to interview you. You babysat for a few local politicians' children, one of which we are family friends with, Jonathan Elder. He highly recommended you and said that you did very well dealing with the added security measures, confidentiality, and things of that nature. I thought you would be a perfect fit."

I was in disbelief that things had seemed to align so perfectly.

"The Elder's are such a fantastic family. The added security measures really weren't that much of a hassle at all. It was a little strange having body guards around so often at first, but their suits soon became part of the scenery, and they felt like a part of the Elder family. I can't believe I didn't recognize you! I do now though. I respect you and your husband so much for being so involved in social programs." I felt like I was talking too much, and that is probably because I was.

"Dear you just sound like the best fit for our family, you really do. I think the girls will love you. They are twins, seven years old, and are total opposites. Carina is our little burst of energy, and Laura is quite a bit more reserved. Laura likes to sit back and observe and is very analytical, but Carina just wants to get out there and experience everything first hand. They balance each other out quite nicely." Susan uncrossed her legs and put the clipboard on the table. "I have to be honest, I think I've already made my decision here. I am afraid that I have two hard hitting questions for you first, though."

Susan looked at me incredulously and I leaned forward attentively.

"Of course, go right ahead."

Susan smirked, "Would you be willing to travel? The campaign will be going through part of the summer, so the girls will be with us while they aren't at school."

I thought for nearly half a second before realizing that this is a perfect opportunity to possibly stand on the sidelines of history. What were my options here? Get to spend time with what might be the next First Family of the United States of America and get to follow an exciting campaigning process while seeing the rest of the country. Oh, or of course, I could always get a job at Starbucks. Did I really have to think about this?

"Absolutely. I would love to see the rest of the country, and to get to experience it along with your family and your daughters. I can't think of anything more exciting than to get to see the country and behind the scenes of a real presidential campaigning process." I was definitely sounding over eager here, but I figured honesty had been working well for me so far, so why stop now?

A smile spread across Susan's face again.

"That's wonderful, Bella. I'm not going to lie though, it can be very redundant sometimes. The traveling and living in hotels can be daunting."

I nodded in understanding.

"I can imagine that it will certainly be a challenge. I'm willing to take it on and I feel prepared to help your girls through the challenges they will face as well. There were certainly times when Ellie and James—Senator Elder's children—would get upset that they didn't have a "normal" life like their classmates. I did my best in making sure that they knew that their life was normal, but that their family just has a different sense of what is normal to them than other families. I treated them fairly and honestly and we had a lot of fun together. I feel like they are siblings and we still e-mail every week. Wow, I'm sorry I'm talking so much! I promise I'm not usually this much of a chatterbox!"

I felt my cheeks flush.

Susan let out a relieved sigh, "I think you are just perfect, Bella. Don't even worry about talking too much—there's no such thing with my girls! You are going to fit into our family so nicely, I just know it. The next step of course will be for you to meet the girls and make sure you get their approval. Don't worry because I am sure they will take to you just as I have. So if you will have us, we would love for you to be our Nanny!"

I was beaming with excitement now. This was it. This was my chance to do something different, something memorable.

"Absolutely! But... you said you had two questions for me, what was the other one?"

"Oh! Of course! This is very important Bella... can you french braid?"

I laughed, "Absolutely!"

"Then you're our girl!"

The realization that I might be the Nanny to the next President of the United States' twin daughters hadn't even hit me by the time the campaign started. Since my room and board was paid for, Alice kept my room for me and I had my rent deducted from my paycheck—which was more than generous.

The girls amazed me with how on top of their father's career they were. Carina and Laura were perhaps two of the most intelligent seven year olds I had ever met, and they were so sweet and obedient. They were just as their mother had described—total opposites.

On the first day of the campaign trip I brought each of the girls a pretty floral scrapbook in their favorite colors, and a book for myself as well. We decided that we would make scrapbooks of each place we stayed in. We used the paper from the notepads in hotel rooms to write the name of the city we were in, and the highlights from the trip. We also saved the ink pens from every hotel as a little inside joke.

Mrs. McNay was impressed with the way I had worked the campaign trip seamlessly into the girls' lives as if it were a vacation. She said Laura had boasted that it was a summer long slumber party. When a hotel had a kitchen, we would find a recipe on the internet, and have security take us to the store to buy ingredients. Senator McNay personally thanked me for taking the opportunity to teach his daughters something new, and to maintain a level of normalcy and home cooked meals while on the road. We always saved a bit of whatever we cooked for he and his wife to taste when they would return from their dinner engagements, and it became a little ritual that the girls loved.

Time flew by and the girls felt like sisters. Before I knew it, the elections were nearly over, and I would be sad to see my strange little life go. The McNay's had Laura and Carina make me a card which they presented to me at dinner one night. Written in glitter, a giant pink card had a picture of an all too familiar building cut out from a magazine and glued on the front, boasting, "Will you come with us to the White House?"

I was stunned.

"You mean... you think? I mean, of course I think you will win but... I guess I just assumed you would get someone else, or wouldn't keep a nanny" I stuttered.

Senator McNay put his water glass down and stared intently at me. "My daughters love you, and you have become an integral part of connecting the normal things little girls should do with the extraordinary things that my daughters get to experience," he paused, and Mrs. McNay continued.

"Bella, you have become a part of our family, and we hope that you would like to continue your job here in D.C. regardless of if we get the presidency or not. "

"_When_ we get the presidency" I corrected.

"Spoken like a true McNay!" the Senator laughed as we all joined in.

"Of course. I would love to continue my job, and I adore your family."

Everyone seemed pleased with my answer. I shook the Senator's hand, and hugged Mrs. McNay and the girls goodnight before returning to my apartment that night.

I told Alice of my plans, and of course she took it straight to the place Alice loves to take things—the mall.

"We _have_ to get you a new haircut and some new threads. I mean honestly Bella, you need to look the part. You don't have to go all Jackie-O but you definitely need a little presidential tweaking. Not full on Donna Karen but maybe a little and Banana Republic? It couldn't hurt!" Alice stammered.

"Alice, I didn't object, so stop trying to talk me into it! I'm going to need to get a few things so that I'll look the part, but not stand out. There will be times when I'll need to stand on stage or in a crowd with the family, and I need to look like I blend into the background."

Alice knew her mission and looked all too pleased that I had actually agreed to let her take me shopping. I wasn't a tomboy by any means, and I loved fashion, but not more than Alice—no one loved fashion more than Alice.

The next day, after what seemed like the longest shopping trip of my life, we returned with arms full of shopping bags. Luckily I had saved quite a hefty amount nannying during the campaign, so I barely made a dent in my savings account.

I steamed all of my clothes free of wrinkles that night, and pieced everything together into outfits before bed. I stared at myself in the full length mirror standing in the corner of my room, and decided Alice was right about me needing a new haircut. I sighed and wondered if my life would change at all, and where this journey would lead me.

I pictured myself going into the coffee shop on the corner and seeing my regular barista. He would ask, "Where ya headed on this fine day?" just as he asked every customer, and this time I would say, "The White House." I laughed at the ridiculous scenario and went to bed.

"Zac Posen? _The_ Zac Posen? Okay I might die. In fact I think I just did. I'm definitely pulse-less. I'm just running on Redbull and a dream right now! Zac Posen is my favorite designer right now! You are _so_ lucky!" Alice was hyperventilating.

"Alice, calm down! Look, I need you to go to the impromptu fitting with me, okay? Zac Posen designed Mrs. McNay's dress for the inaugural ball we will hopefully be going to, and he brought a few options for me to wear as well. I need your help deciding and then we need to find some shoes. Then I need outfits for election day to hopefully wear to the victory speech, and a warm outfit for the inauguration speech because I'll be sitting behind the girls in the stands when he is sworn in."

Alice quickly agreed and said she would meet me at the hotel room where my dress fitting was in a half an hour. I couldn't believe how quickly everything seemed to be happening. The girls had each shot up an inch and were twirling in dresses that had been especially tailored for them to hopefully wear as their father graciously accepts his victory.

Senator McNay had done very well in the debates in October, and had gained a lot of good press after he turned down an interview on The Tonight Show to see Carina and Laura's ballet recital instead. He didn't give it a second thought, and his daughters couldn't stop talking about how excited they were when their father presented them with bouquets of pink roses. We dried a flower from each bouquet and pressed them into their scrapbooks alongside a photo of them hugging their parents that I snapped from the audience.

I sat sipping tea while the girls sat for pedicures with their mother in the hotel suite. There was a knock on the door, and I hopped up from the couch to go answer it. I looked through the peep hole and saw Alice's shining face, then opened the door.

"Hey! Sorry it took so long, I couldn't find my driver's license and security was tight about even letting me onto this floor. Hey girls!"

"Alice!" Laura and Carina chimed in unison, waving from their chairs.

"Hello, Alice dear. Things are getting a little tighter with security as election day gets a little closer, sorry about the hassle" Mrs. McNay said apologetically.

"Don't even worry about it, Mrs.M! I'm just stoked to get to see—" Alice was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That must be Zac. Bella, darling will you let him in while I finish up my pedicure?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Bells."

I opened the door again, and introduced myself to the adorable man with dark curly hair and thick black rimmed glasses. He wore a t-shirt beneath a bright blue satin jacket that boasted, "Yay for McNay!" in red rhinestones, and a sharp pair of dark denim jeans.

"You must be Bella! Well aren't you just the prettiest little thing? I think you will love some of the dresses I have picked out for you!"

"Yes, Bella Swan, and it is lovely to meet you Mr. Posen."

"Oh, please call me Zac! You are so cute. Everyone loves a hot nanny! You'll have the country eating out of the palm of your hand!"

I laughed at the thought of anyone in the country even caring who I was aside from a partial caregiver to two very important daughters. I welcomed him inside and he was followed by two men wheeling in racks full of garment bags, and a woman with two metal suitcases. Mrs. McNay kissed Zac on both cheeks and then pointed him into the next room of the suite to set everything up. Alice chatted with Zac about a green dress he had created for Beyonce for some event, and I helped the woman with the suitcase—who I learned was an accessories editor for Vogue magazine—line up various pieces of jewelry and hair accessories onto white towels spread out on a dining table.

Zac showed me the dresses he had brought for me. I loved the deep eggplant purple gown with light layers of chiffon creating a dreamy billowy effect as I walked. There was a teal gown with intricate panels creating an art deco pattern on the bodice, and ending with ruffles sweeping the floor. My favorite though, was a hot pink gown that seemed to hug me in all the right places. It had a slight sleeve, a v-neckline, and cutouts and details in the back in an unexpectant black. Zac said the dress is called Angelica.

"That is it! This is the dress you will dance the night away in after we win!" Zac beamed.

"Oh Bella, you look lovely!" Mrs. McNay had her hand over her chest, wearing a boatneck ¾ length sleeve navy gown with gorgeous beadwork.

"You don't look too bad yourself! In fact you look stunning!"

"Thank you. And Zac this really is amazing. You have outdone yourself. This gown is perfect. I can't wait to dance with my husband in it" she said, knocking twice for luck on the wooden table. We all giggled at the gesture.

Zac gestured towards Alice and handed her a garment bag, "Here is your first option darling."

Alice's eyes were wide with disbelief and confusion.

"Oh I'm not—" Alice began.

"Oh yes you are. And you get to bring a date as well." Mrs. McNay finished for her.

"Oh my God! Mrs. M that is amazing! Thank you so much! This is literallyt he coolest thing to ever! How can I ever repay you?"

"Vote!"

We all laughed and Alice went off to change. After trying on three different dresses, we all decided that a deep green gown, similar to the one Beyonce wore that Alice was in love with, was the winner.

We worked with the accessories editor, who chose a beautiful set of pearls and a peacock broach for Mrs. McNay. My dress was paired with large black gemstone earrings that nearly reached my shoulders, a sparkly black onyx ring, and a black evening bag covered in glass beads. Alice had Zac help her choose three delicate gold bangles, a simple gold necklace, and large jade earrings with a gold metal box clutch purse that Alice was happy to see fit her phone and camera nicely.

After making our selections Alice and I went home. Alice scoured the internet for hairstyle options for me that would hold up to a long day, and we made plans to go shoe shopping in a few days.

"I can't believe we're this lucky!" Alice said.

"I know," I said, "This is amazing. We're witnessing history!"

"Um yeah, in awesome dresses!"

"I should have known that's all you really cared about," I said, jokingly tossing a pillow at Alice.

"Let's get some sleep," I yawned, "We have a tiring few days... weeks... months, ahead of us!"

I went to bed that night, and dreamt of the endless possibilities the near future would hold. I wondered how this would change my life. I had a feeling deep within me that things were going to be impossibly amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were a blur as elections were underway. Alice and I were going to vote together, then off to lunch and shopping for shoes to go with our gowns. Every poll and projection had Senator McNay almost 10% ahead of his opponent, Lee Chamberson. I pulled on a white tanktop and fastened the pearl buttons on a red cardigan. Alice helped me pair my patriotic ensemble with skinny jeans and red velvet flats. I pulled on a navy trench coat, and pinned the flag pin Laura and Carina gave me on the lapel. Alice joked that we needed that Jackie-O touch, and we put on pearl earrings to go with our red, white and blue ensembles.

When we arrived at our voting post, we saw a sea of photographers and news reporters.

"Weird, why are they were instead of out covering the campaign and such?"

Alice was always more knowledgeable about stuff like this than I was. Despite all of the time I had been spending immersed in politics, I mostly made s'mores and gossiped about the Jonas Brothers. I didn't exactly discuss things like this with Carina and Laura, and they are who I spent most of my time with.

"Lee Chamberson and his wife are supposed to be voting at this polling location as well. They don't live far from here."

I shrugged and pulled on my red gloves. Alice and I started to climb the steps but someone grabbed my arm from behind and spun me around.

"Excuse me, I have a question."

I figured they probably wanted to know where the nearest Starbucks was, so I obliged.

"Sure?"

"Do you think Senator McNay is a good boss?"

A microphone was shuved in my face and before I knew it, the man I had deduced was a reporter was soon joined by several others. I heard whispers in the crowd:

"_Who is that?" _

"_That's the McNays' nanny." _

"_Is there a scandal? Mistress?" _

"_No. Just young." _

My head was buzzing with the millions of voices surrounding me.

"What's your name?" someone shouted.

"Bella Swan," I responded instinctively.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be answering these questions. Would it be worse if I answered, or didn't? I couldn't determine what the McNay's would want me to do and I was being bombarded with questions.

"How much are you paid?"

I tried to ignore that one, but the reporters grew silent, all seeming to want the answer.

"I'm sorry, my parents always taught me that it is rude to discuss finances."

Alice squeezed my arm and nodded. "You're doing good. Only say what you feel comfortable saying. Be vague and stay positive."

Alice was a fantastic coach.

"Is Mr. McNay a good boss?"

"Yes. The McNay's are a joy to work with."

I didn't see a way out and I was hoping someone more interesting would pull up and the attention would be taken away from me.

"Ms. Swan, are you single?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Senator McNay will make a good president, Ms. Swan?"

"Absolutely. If Senator McNay is even half as good as a president as he is as a father, husband, and boss, this country is in store for the best president anyone could dream of having. He will do a fantastic job. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go vote to make that happen."

With that I smiled, and Alice latched onto my arm, helping to pull me out of the sea of reporters still shouting out questions and snapping photographs.

"I can't believe that happened!" Alice squeeled.

"Me either! I hope the McNay's aren't angry with me. I never dreamt people would want to ask me questions, so it was never discussed if I should or not."

"Don't worry about it! You seriously handled yourself so well. I think that honestly it would look bad if a reporter asked my candidate of choice's nanny if he would make a good president and she declined to answer. It would make me wonder why. You answered so honestly. They caught you off guard so it didn't sound rehearsed or like you were reading a line off of a cue card. It was in your own words and it was how you felt. Don't even worry about it!"

Alice gave my shoulder a little squeeze and we stood in line for nearly an hour before proudly sticking our 'I Voted' stickers on our coats. We went out a side door and were able to escape the media storm.

We arrived at Mazza Gallerie and as we walked inside out of the cold, Alice breathed in deeply.

"Ah! Nothing like fresh, crisp, retail air to fill your lungs with joy!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, sometimes you really are too much."

Alice giggled, "I know! So, let's talk boys."

"What about boys?"

"Well... are there any?"

"In the world? I'm going to assume yes."

"Are there any in _your_ life?"

"Not a one. You?"

"Pfft."

"I'll take that as no!"

"It sounds like we need retail therapy more than we thought."

"I don't know. You know, I'm actually pretty content right now. I haven't dated anyone since Jake, and since I moved here and became involved in the McNay's and that entire... world... I don't know. I guess I'm pretty happy, you know?"

"Bella that's awesome! And ironically, it is always when you realize that you don't need anyone, that you find someone."

"Right. I've heard that whole 'when you stop looking Mr. Right finds you' thing before. I guess we can see if there is any validity to it."

"Let us pray to the retail gods that there is."

"Amen, sister. So where are we headed first?"

We stopped in front of a large glowing mall directory.

"Where ever the shoe gods take us."

"Aren't you a shoe god?"

"Shoe Goddess."

"Then where are you taking us?"

Alice giggled, "Neimans, duh."

"Ah. Well then, to Neimans!" I pointed dramatically in the direction of the store.

We each found perfect shoes to compliment our dresses, and stuffed ourselves with sushi at lunch before returning back home again.

Before I knew it, the day had come when votes were to be tallied—this was it. By that evening the entire country would have a new President-elect. My stomach felt like I was climbing to the top on a roller-coaster, and I couldn't imagine what the McNay's must be going through. I had a conversation with Mrs. McNay and it was decided that we would treat this day like any other. It was important to her that the girls stay humble and gracious if we won, and that they were calm and just as gracious if we lost.

I hopped in the back seat of the town car and said hello to the driver. Before long we picked up Carina and Laura and were on our way to the hotel adjacent to the rally headquarters where their parents were watching the counts come in. So that I could keep things as normal as possible for the girls, I was staying away from the news for the most part, and decided I wouldn't learn of any counts until we were settled at the hotel and the girls had finished their homework.

"How was school today, girls?"

Laura frowned, "Jenny wouldn't sit by me at lunch."

Jenny was one of Laura and Carina's best friends, so this wasn't good news.

"Oh no! Did you ask her why?"

Carina nodded.

"She said that her Daddy shouldn't be president, and that he's bad and Mr. Chamberson should win."

I saw the driver's eyes widen, and I shared his sentiment. I turned around from my position in the front seat—where I sat once we had picked up the girls each day—and looked at each of their sad faces intently.

"I hate to give you bad news, but this probably won't be the only time when someone doesn't want to be your friend anymore because you believe something different than they do."

Laura frowned, "So we aren't allowed to be her friend because she wants Mr. Chamberson to win?"

"Actually, girls, it is perfectly fine to be friends with people who have different opinions than you do. Being around lots of different people is a good thing. When you go to school the day after tomorrow, tell Jenny that it is okay that her Dad wants a different person to be president instead of your Dad, but that there is no reason that you all can't be friends if she wants to."

Carina smiled. She and Laura were holding each other's hands, as they always did when they were upset.

"I think you should talk to your Mom and Dad about this tonight too and see what they think. I am sure they won't be mad if you want to stay friends with Jenny."

I gave the girls a reassuring smile, and we talked about school projects and the red white, and blue cupcake that their Mom put in their lunch that day as a surprise. We worked on their homework and then I got the girls ready for that evening. They weren't going to be going to school the next day since they would be up until at least midnight.

When we got to the hotel, we were met with a line of security.

"Things are going to be different from now on. There's going to be a lot more security surrounding you and these girls."

"It does seem like that Jerry. They won't replace you with Secret Service, will they?"

Jerry was one of my favorite members of the McNay camp. He traveled with us as a personal driver on the campaign trail that summer, and had been with me and the girls every step of the way since we had returned back to D.C.

"Mrs. McNay said that one way or another, I'll have a job secure with the family. She is one person whose word you can always trust, so I feel safe."

Jerry gave a thumbs up that the girls and myself instinctively returned as part of our little daily ritual.

A man in a dark black suit opened the front door to let me out, and another man went to open the back door.

"Wait!" I hurriedly took a step forward and opened the door myself, turning to apologize, "I'm sorry, but I have to keep things the same for them today... it's really important. I always open their door."

The very tall man looked a lot like an uncle of mine. He smiled warmly and nodded, "No problem, Ms. Swan."

I helped the girls out of the car, instructing them to hold hands and stay close as we walked. I had them walk in front of me as I saw a herd of reporters flocking to the other side of the car, shouting out questions to the three of us. We created a tight triangle, with my hands grasping the backpacks they were wearing to keep them close. There were Secret Service agents surrounding us that I hadn't noticed at first, but at least six created a barrier leading us, trailing behind us, and sealing the edges of our huddle.

We finally arrived inside the lobby and were hurried into an elevator with four agents.

Carina tugged on the jacket of the agent who looked like my Uncle Marty.

"Are you a soldier?"

The man chuckled, "No ma'am, I am a Secret Service agent."

Laura furrowed her brow, "What's the secret?"

I laughed lightly at the look of panic on the agent's face. Clearly he didn't have children and wasn't used to their incredulous behavior.

"Laura, the 'secret' is that they are very secretive about what hotel we stay at, or where we are going. And everything we say in front of them is a secret, too. They have to pretend they aren't listening to our conversations unless we are talking straight to them."

Laura looked puzzled at my explanation, "But why?"

"Well, because they have to pay close attention to everything going on around us. They have to look at every single person in room, and make sure that everyone is doing their job and is a good person. If they paid attention to us all of the time, it would distract them."

Carina shook her head up and down dramatically, as she often did when she understood something, and Laura followed suit.

When we got off of the elevator we were met with the other two agents who had escorted us into the building. Again, I walked behind the girls until we were safe and sound inside of the hotel suite. Two of the agents stayed outside of the room, and four checked over the room. We were finally left with two agents securing the elevator and stairwell entrance, two on the outside of the hotel suite door, and two on the inside.

I sat the girls at the dining room table in the room adjacent to the living room, where the two agents stood, so that they wouldn't be distracted. I helped Laura with her math assignment while I braided Carina's hair, and then pinned it into a bun. Then I pulled Laura's hair into a french braid while I helped Carina with her reading assignment.

After homework, Mrs. McCay was set to arrive, so I had the girls go into one of the bedrooms and change into their dresses. I left them lounging on the bed watching cartoons while I stepped out into the living room to grab my garment bag. Mrs. McCay was escorted into the room just as I was about to walk back into the bedroom.

"Bells! Have you heard?" I looked at the gold clock hanging on the wall and realized how late it had gotten.

"No. I decided not to look at any of the polls or tallies today until later, so that I wouldn't disturb the girls or make them nervous."

"You are such a blessing," Mrs. McNay hugged me, and then squeezed me tightly suddenly, "We're doing it!" She dropped the hug and continued, "63% so far!"

"Okay look, we're going to do something very unladylike," I said, sitting the garment bag I had draped over my shoulder down on a chair, then grabbed both of her hands and squealed, "SIXTY THREE PERCENT!"

She let out a little shriek and we hopped up and down like we were seven, then broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Let's see my beautiful daughters! How do they look?"

"They look adorable. They are watching cartoons in the bedroom. I'm going to go into the other bedroom and change."

"Okay, dear. Oh, Bells. I hate to do this but I need to leave rather immediately with the girls, but there will be agents to escort you over when you're ready."

"No problem at all, I'm just going to slip into this and I should be over shortly."

"Oh and one more thing," Mrs. McNay reached out again and hugged me tightly, "My husband and I could not be more proud of how well you handled yourself with the press. Your answers were fantastic. You should know that the simplest things stick in people's minds. To a lot of middle America, hearing someone say that they respect their boss and think that they would make a great president is enough to sway their vote. I think you definitely got some last minute votes and we both thank you. You handled it like a pro."

"I'm so glad. I was so terrified and they bombarded me. I didn't know if I should say anything or not. Alice was there to coach me through it. She told me to keep things simple but to answer honestly. I swear she should go into politics some day!"

"Well she definitely has the connections! I'm going to go grab the girls, I'll see you in a bit!"

"Okay, bye! I'm so excited!"

I went into the bedroom and put on a dark blue pencil skirt that fell to mid-knee, tucked in a cream silk shirt, a cream cardigan with rhinestone buttons, and put on a matching blue blazer that has two dark blue satin ribbons that tie at the waist. I placed the flag pin the girls had given me on the lapel, and slipped on a pair of black leather wedge heels. I took the twisted bun out of my hair and shook my loose curls out before adding an extra layer of mousse and pinning back the front.

When I felt diplomatic enough I grabbed my small handbag with my camera and phone inside, threw in a tube of lipgloss, and nodded to the two agents in the living room, "I'm ready."

Once in the elevator, I broke the silence of the ride.

"You look like my Uncle Marty."

The agent smiled and turned to look at me, "I'm Agent Hadler, and your uncle is a good looking man."

I laughed and rocked back on my heels.

"I'm so nervous! Did you hear? 63% so far."

"History in the making," Agent Hadler said.

I stepped out of the elevator and we were met with two more agents, and press immediately outside of the building. I was surprised that anyone was still here, given the fact that Mrs. McNay and the girls had already left for the rally. I waved slightly and gave a smile towards the press, and then was rushed into a large black SUV with tinted windows, just like in the movies.

I arrived at the rally and this time the smattering of reporters was far larger.

I was escorted into the main room and someone took my coat, scarf, and gloves for me. I was immediately met by Jasper, one of Senator McNay's speech writers, and an all around outstanding guy who never ceased to make me smile.

"Bella Belle!" he shouted, placing one of my hands in his, and his other hand on the small of my back, dancing with me for just a second or two and then spinning me.

"You look fabulous Bella dear! Did those reporters eat you alive for a photo again?"

I was puzzled, "Again? I didn't realize they posted a photo along with my quotes. Which, by the way, I was totally bombarded and didn't mean to answer any questions. I already talked to Mrs. McNay about it and luckily she was cool with everything."

"Oh Bells my darlin' nobody here is the least bit upset with you over that! America is captivated with your beauty, m'dear!"

I laughed and reached for a glass bottle of Coke out of a silver bowl full of ice and twisted the top off.

Jasper's smile faded slightly and he squinted one eye, "You really have no idea, do you?"

"I just found out the first percentage I've heard all day about 20 minutes ago. I've been steering clear of the news so that the girls would finish their homework without being distracted by the buzz," I explained.

"Of course! You were off being Mary Poppins and didn't even know the effect you were having on the rest of the nation! Come this way m'dear!"

I followed Jasper into a back office, saying hello and giving quick hugs and hand squeezes along the way to supporters and campaign workers I had gotten to know over the past few months. I sat down in an empty room and he closed the door to shield us from the noise of the party. After a few clicks on his laptop, he turned it to have me view a popular gossip website that usually posts celebrity news. There I was, a photo of me in my patriotic voting day uniform with a caption that said, "First Nanny or First Hottie?" I laughed out-loud and felt my cheeks flush red.

He showed me more headlines with similar captions about being fashion forward, or attractive, or statements about how young I am. I stared in disbelief.

"I can't believe Alice hasn't—" I stopped myself and opened my purse to look down at my phone, which was busting at the seams with dozens of texts from Alice with links to all of the stories I had just viewed on Jasper's computer.

"Nevermind... she did tell me, I just wasn't looking at my phone," I laughed as I typed a message back to Alice, telling her I would see her tomorrow.

"So, how do you think things will be for you? I mean, you know that the McNay's would never dream of getting rid of you or replacing you or anything, right?" Jasper looked at me sternly.

"I know Jazz, they made that really clear. I honestly couldn't be happier to be along for the ride."

"I'm glad to hear that, Doll. You have certainly been a breath of fresh air to this campaign. You always know just the right time to let the girls interrupt their Dad to say goodnight, or just to show him something they have been working on in school, or sing him a song. Even if he thinks he shouldn't have been distracted at first, it seems like it is always just what he needs to get going again. I've seen him stressed so many times and then you send the girls in and five minutes later it is like he's just chugged a Red Bull and is ready to go again."

"I'm glad that they think I'm doing a good job with their girls. I always try to make decisions that I think that they would make when they aren't around to make the call. I think that's why I've done pretty well being a nanny... I don't try to raise the kids, I just try to relay their parents' wishes to them when they can't be there to do it. I always make sure they know who their parents are."

"And yet they still have your respect. That is what the balance of power in politics is all about. You might think about a career in that one day," Jasper smiled and stood up, reaching a hand out to me, "Shall we?"

I followed him out of the office and back into the rally.

"You have to tell me... is this roommate of yours nearly as attractive as you are? And single?"

I gasped, "Jazz! That's adorable! I knew you have had a thing for her ever since you accidently answered my phone that day thinking it was yours, and you two yammered on about some boring law school crap for ten minutes."

Jasper put his hand over his heart, "Best ten minutes I've had in months."

I laughed again, "Well, she has an invitation to the Inaugural Ball, so maybe you two can have a date or a dance in January?"

"If you could pull some strings, I would be eternally grateful, m'dear."

We spent the rest of the evening cheering as the results from each state poured in, proclaiming again and again that the people wanted McNay as their new president. I toasted the girls with sparkling grape juice in champagne flutes, and we twirled and danced the night away.

At some point past 11PM, Senator McNay was hurried off into a back room, and moments later he appeared again, and walked to the front of the giant room, climbing the stairs to the stage, and stood behind the podium. His face was full of dignity and pride. A wide grin spread across his face, and he addressed his supporters.

"I just received a call from my worthy opponent."

We erupted in cheers and applause. Everyone knew what this meant.

"He has conceded."

The cheering got even louder and Carina and Laura held onto my arms, but were bouncing and giggling. I looked at Mrs. McNay and down at the twins, and she walked over from the side of the stage and grabbed their hands. "We won!" she said to them, and pulled them up onto the stage with her.

I felt a hand on my back and looked to my right to see Jasper.

"He's going to be amazing," I said.

"I know. We have quite the journey ahead of us," Jasper said as he handed me a flute of champagne.

I poured half of my champagne into his glass and then took a sip.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I don't want to have more than a sip or two. I'm still working, you know," I said with a wink. We stood there for a few moments as President-elect McNay thanked his supporters and walked off the stage to get ready to head out to give his speech in the city.

"I needed to talk to you about something. I was going to earlier but I assumed you knew about the buzz around your impromptu interview, so I wanted to give it some time to sink in," he took a sip of his champagne, not looking directly at me.

"Okay? Just be gentle, Jasper," I said with a laugh, bumping his arm with my elbow.

"Well, I know that you didn't exactly sign up to be directly involved with the campaign, but we put out some feelers and essentially there was an overwhelmingly positive response to your presence in the family."

"Okay... so what does that mean?"

"Most of the positive responses were about your fashion sense. We think we can draw a bit on that trait and really highlight it to maintain that public interest in you."

"I don't understand. You want me to keep dressing well? I mean, I sort of planned on that!" I said, laughing, "I wasn't exactly going to get to the White House and let myself go!"

"Basically we just want you to emphasize your good style. Dress to impress everyday, and when photographers surround you, just give a smile and take a second to pose for a picture."

"That's it?"

"That's it. I have spoken to the McNay's about it and your salary is going to be adjusted accordingly so that you can wear something different each day."

"Jasper I don't get it. How is the nanny of the President's daughters of interest to anyone? And why would it be a good thing that people think I dress well?"

"You are bringing a younger audience in, and it is really important that we have the 20-somethings involved and backing us. If we can create a little celebrity in the White House, that will get them paying attention to politics even if it is inadvertently. They like that you dress well, they like that you seem real and relatable, and you really have a dream job looking after these two adorable little girls and riding into the White House."

I nodded, "I guess I can see why people would find my story interesting. I mean if that is all I have to do—just smile and let them take my picture—and it doesn't interrupt the girls' lives... then I'm in."

Jasper smiled and gave me a one-armed hug. "Well m'dear, we have a speech to get to."

The McNay family rode together to the park for the acceptance speech, so I walked with Jasper, Rosalie—a speech consultant—and a young but wealthy campaign supporter named James. James was always a little too friendly with me, and in this case he draped an arm around my waist while we waited for our SUV to pull up. I pretended to be interested in Rosalie's outfit and took a step forward away from his arm to ask her about it.

"I love the skirt, Rose—where is from?"

Rosalie pushed her long, gorgeous blonde hair behind her shoulder. I was intimidated by Rose when I first met her, and I couldn't imagine anyone not being. Rose was a triple threat: gorgeous, intelligent, and a great sense of humor.

"Donna Karen! And thank you Bella, you look lovely. Apparently you are quite the fashionista I hear!"

I shrugged. "Apparently that is in my nanny job description now," I joked.

"Well that is certainly a job no girl would turn down."

We stepped forward as our SUV approached, and a Secret Service agent seemed to be looking directly at me as he reached for the door. When he noticed me staring, he glanced away and stood at attention holding the door open as we all climbed in.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Jasper had predicted, there was the herd of photographers in a line at the checkpoint to enter the stage area for the speech.

"_There's the nanny!" _

"_Ms. Swan!" _

"_Bella! A picture, please?" _

"_Can we have a photo, Ms. Swan?" _

I looked at Jasper and he winked and nudged me forward. I took a step in front of our group and smiled towards the photographers with a hand on my hip. It felt strange and unnatural, but I was just mimicking what I had seen women do at award shows I watched on t.v.

Jasper squeezed my shoulder, "You did great, girl!"

Rose smiled, "That wasn't so bad, was it Bells?"

"I guess not. If that's all I have to do, this won't be so bad."

James slipped his arm around my waist again, and I secretly hoped he noticed my automatic cringe.

"You look stunning. I knew I wasn't the only person to notice how delectable you look."

"Uh.. thanks, James," I took a few quick steps to get out of his clutches.

Jasper noticed my discomfort. "James being a creep?"

"So you've noticed?"

Rose sneered, "Who hasn't? That guy is such vermin. If it weren't for the buckets of money he contributed, he wouldn't be here at all."

"I don't understand. I mean, I don't want to be rude, but... where does he get his money? He's only 22," I asked.

Jasper stared at James, who was answering questions and enjoying the press a little too much. "He took over his father's company. His Dad died suddenly two years ago—it was incredibly sad, a total shock, and it devastated their family—and James picked up the slack on the financial end by becoming CEO of the company, taking over his father's role. Lots of people were in line for that job and weren't too happy that a kid was just handed it in a will," Jasper continued to stare as he talked.

"What company is it?"

"Zonnex."

"Wait so like, the paper company?"

Rosalie pulled her credentials out of her purse, "Paper, pens, tape, any kind of adhesive you can think of. They even have government contracts. Go into Office Max and chances are Zonnex made at least half the products."

"Wow, that's amazing."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you aren't impressed with that ass?"

"Oh you have nothing to worry about _darling_," I said with my best Scarlet O'Hara impression.

Jasper and Rosalie laughed and we handed our credentials to the woman manning the checkpoint, as she checked our names off of a list and verified our identities. We walked through the checkpoint and took our places in the few rows of chairs setup on stage. I was surprised to see that my name card was on a chair in the front row. I assumed that I would be sitting behind the twins, but I was placed beside them instead. Jasper and Rosalie sat directly behind me, and we stared out a the massive crowd with awe.

"I can't believe—I mean I can, of course I can—but... the sheer amount of people is just..." Jasper couldn't find the words to express just how incredible and powerful the enormous crowd we were facing was.

"It's like you can feel their positive energy. Jazz, did you get the highlights of the concession speech?" Rose asked Jasper, grabbing her cellphone out of her purse to check the highlights of the speech. We arrived after the concession speech was broadcast so that focus could remain on Chamberson in the most honorable and dignified way possible. It was a fair fight until the end, and as President-elect McNay said in his speech, there couldn't have been a more worthy opponent.

The speech was spectacular. Jasper really did an amazing job working with Mr. McNay on the speech, making sure that he hit all of the points he wanted to, and was able to shine enough light on his plans in the weeks and months ahead without giving too firm a plan just yet. I sat with such pride as I watched the twins stand with their parents as unchanged and innocent little adults. I felt like such a proud big sister to them.

When Mr. McNay listed off the people who had helped with the campaign, he listed contributers, button-wearers, bumper-sticker, his wife, his parents, inspirational children, an amazing group of speech writers, bus drivers, campaign coordinators, and true believers. What I didn't expect, is that he mentioned me after his daughters.

"My daughters Carina and Laura are a constant inspiration, because when I look at them, I have hope and worry for their futures and well being. They make me want to strive to make this country the best that it can be, because I owe their generation the right to have the best opportunities we can provide. I would like to thank their nanny, Ms. Bella Swan, for her candid, impromptu election day interview, in which she stated that she believed I would be a good president, because I am a good father and boss. There is no greater compliment than to hear that you are a good parent."

As he continued his speech, I was awe struck by his thanks, and his need to even include me in a list of family members and important campaign contributers. My eyes welled up with tears, and I felt a similar energy of overwhelming passion for the future of our country from the crowd I was facing, and the friends on the stage with me that had come to feel like family. This was it. Senator McNay was now President-elect McNay, and I had a feeling all of our lives would be vastly different from that moment forward.

At the end of the speech, Jasper, Rosalie, James and myself were all escorted back into the SUV that brought us to the park, and were on our way back to the hotel, when something strange happened. All of a sudden the Secret Service agent in the front passenger seat radioed back to someone, and we all felt a sudden rush of panic.

"We are in direct route to the hotel, will now speed transport and radio when secure," he said, then turning to the agent driving and saying, "Threat of explosive. Apollo and Athena are secure with Lily and Violet. We are to take Cygnet and company to destination ASAP and secure entrance. The building should be swept upon arrival and okayed by arrival time."

The other agent nodded, and then proceeded to accelerate as the police escorts and line of SUVs following us did as well. I turned to look at Rose beside me, "What is going on?"

Rose just stared with her mouth opened, looking just as bewildered as I felt, and Jasper came to the rescue with his knowledge of Secret Service lingo.

"It sounds like there was a bomb threat. Apollo and Athena are the McNay's code names, Lily and Violet are the twins. I'm guessing Cygnet is you, Bella."

Rosalie confirmed Jasper's suspicions, "Cygnet means 'young swan' in French."

I blinked my eyes, "So... what does this mean?" I leaned forward and tapped the agent in the passenger seat on the shoulder. He turned to look at me, his soft golden brown eyes were locked with mine, and the mere second or two of silence felt like an awful and awkward eternity. I was so humiliated to lose my wits over a guy's eyes, and at a time like this. I tried to poise myself and attempt to salvage my dignity by returning to my question, "Excuse me, but what is happening?"

He seemed to have swallowed, and turned to look straight ahead again before answering. "There was a threat to our high standard of security and we are taking the steps necessary to maintain that level of security and insure that it is not breached in any way."

I blinked hard, and felt my eyes want to cross. "So... uh... what does that mean like... in English and not in badass-Secret-Service-speak?"

I saw the corner of his mouth lift into a smirk, and he answered a little more honestly, "We are still headed to the hotel, and will be arriving a little quicker than we originally planned. Your rooms and the entire building will be thoroughly checked, and if we feel the need, we will transport you to a different hotel for the evening just as a precaution."

I stole a brief look into his beautiful eyes, and nodded once, "Thank you agent—uh... I'm sorry, what's your name? I know Lester's" I said with a grin, motioning towards our driver.

He smiled, "Agent Cullen—Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you, Cygnet."

I grinned and sat back in my seat. Rose poked me in the side, "How very James Bond, don't you think?" she joked.

I giggled and instantly felt foolish—like a girl on a school bus, giggling with her girlfriends about a boy. I had to admit that in some ways it felt really good; spending all summer with two seven year old girls didn't leave much time to meet any love interests, aside from now knowing far too much about The Jonas Brothers.

When we arrived at the hotel, a quick briefing through the earpieces revealed that we would be transported to a separate location. We barely paused at the hotel before we were driven across town. I learned how thorough the Secret Service was; they had gone to a second hotel and secured it during their process of checking out or original hotel, just in case we needed a backup. According to Jasper, that kind of security sweep entailed a quick background check on each and every guest in the hotel done offsite at headquarters, and bomb and chemical intelligence and security agents sweeping every inch of the building. All of this is done before our initial arrival.

I had more important things to worry about, "How will we get our things? I left my change of clothes and everything back at the hotel.

Agent Cullen replied first, "All of that will be ready and waiting for you at the next location."

I was curious how in the hell someone else was arriving at the new hotel with my things from the previous one before we arrive, considering how fast we were flying down the streets of D.C.

Lester answered my curiosity, "We have our ways of attending to things like that, Ms. Swan," he said with a slight grin.

"I believe in your magic, Lester," I joked.

In what seemed like a matter of moments, we arrived at the new hotel, and a line of Secret Service in civilian clothing as well as suits immediately created a circle around us, as we were hurried into the lobby and then into an elevator . Their eyes were searching and scanning every possible nook and cranny, looking for any possible threat.

As we reached our floor, the agents broke off with each of us to escort us to our rooms, all of which were clumped together on an empty floor with several agents lining the hallway already. I had to admit that I felt butterflies in my stomach when I realized Agent Cullen was assigned to me.

James walked up and put his arm around my waist, "We could just share a room. That way we wouldn't have to be alone tonight."

I tried to remain polite, but turned to remove myself from his arm—a gesture I was becoming accustomed to, and wish he would realize was a hint, "Sorry James, I'm really tired and I would probably feel a lot safer alone. Have a good night," I turned towards Jasper and Rose, "Goodnight Jazz, night Rose." They waved and smiled, offering me returned wishes of a good night's sleep that we all deserved. James slumped away with Lester following behind. He shut his door down next to mine a little too hard, and Lester rolled his eyes as he stood at his post next to the room.

I looked up at Agent Cullen and he gave me a soft smile before offering me a comforting gesture. "Would you like me to secure your room again?"

I shrugged, "I'm sure its fine. If you can't trust the Secret Service, who can you trust?" I joked.

He smiled gently, "I meant more along the lines of ensuring that the door joining your room to his is secure and bolted."

"Oh. Well... yes... please do that. Twice."

It must have come out as a joke, because he laughed, but I don't think Agent Cullen realized what a relief that was to hear. He also probably didn't realize that I was more afraid of James and his intentions than the security threat.

He followed me into my room, which had a small sitting area, a bedroom, and a bathroom. He went over to the door leading to James' living room and tugged on the handle, firmly pressing the deadbolt lock into place.

"I think everything should be good now. You don't like him much, do you?"

"Is it that obvious?" I said with a laugh.

"He just seems to make women uncomfortable."

"Yeah, pretty much. He isn't the best guy. Hey, I thought you weren't really supposed to talk with us?"

He looked embarrassed, "You're right. I apologize Ms. Swan," and started to head for the door.

"No!" I almost shouted, "I didn't mean it that way. I mean... I like that you are taking to me. I just thought you weren't supposed to. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble. Not that I would tell anyone, because I wouldn't..."

"Oh. Well, thank you. I just sensed a little discomfort around him, and wanted to make sure that the situation was under control. Is there anything else that I can do to make you feel safe?"

I had to admit that there was... and I was frightened about the bomb scare a little more than I would have liked to admit. Before I could really think I found myself asking him to stay.

"Do you think I could have an agent stay with me inside of the room? I don't want to be alone, but I also don't want Jazz or Rose to know that I feel scared. I wouldn't want it to get back to the McNay's that I can't handle a situation like this, because I can... I just feel a little overwhelmed because of the excitement of today I guess."

He nodded. "Agent Johnson—Lester—is the agent in charge, let me check with him."

Agent Cullen stepped outside and I could hear a whispered discussion from the hallway.

"She is feeling a little unsafe, given that this is her first real security threat, and doesn't want her friends to stay with her because she is afraid it will get back to the family that she can't handle the situation. She has asked for an agent to be posted inside of the room."

I heard Lester's husky voice in a hushed whisper, "I think it would be best if you stayed inside. Double check the rooms for her, and the windows. I'll remain at my post. We probably have at least two extra men than we need anyway."

Agent Cullen returned to my room a few seconds later, locking the door behind him, stepping inside of the coat closet and searching with a flashlight, and then repeating his overly dramatic search of the rest of the living area, bathroom, and bedroom. I had to admit it did give me peace of mind. I don't know what I thought he would find, or what danger I thought I was in. The scare was of a bomb, but I was afraid of the Boogie Man in the closet? I was a little embarrassed, but I knew he was just doing his job.

"Well, Ms. Swan, I have swept the room and agents are posted outside of your room and the rooms your friends are staying in. There are also agents surrounding the building from the outside and from within, and each and every person entering the building tonight will have to be cleared first. I've been instructed to stay in the room with you this evening, and Agent Johnson will remain outside your door. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

I grinned slightly, trying to ease a little of my own tension.

"Yeah... can you stop talking like a robot?"

I realized I may have insulted him and quickly tried to save face.

"I mean... you can talk to me like a normal person. I won't tell anyone."

A grin spread across Agent Cullen's admittedly adorable face.

"I can certainly do that if it would make you feel more at ease, Ms. Swan."

I laughed at his failed attempt at speaking in a casual tone.

"Well for starters, you could call me Bella, and not 'Ms. Swan' or 'Cygnet'"

"Cygnet is just what we refer to you as to each other."

"What is the point of that though? I mean, why have code names?"

"If I am in a crowded area and need to speak into my radio about the President, saying his title or name perks people's ears up. Even though it is obvious to tell we are Secret Service when we are near the First Family and have our suits on, and ear pieces in, standing at attention... we still blend into the background nicely. And while your name isn't as common, Bella, The First Lady's name, Sally McNay, is fairly common, or could easily be mixed up or misunderstood. So the code names are a lot more distinct and less confusing."

I nodded my head, "That's pretty cool. I'm still confused why I even need a code name though. I mean, I'm still confused as to why I'm given any notice at all. I'm no more important than the janitorial staff at The White House—which is pretty important, I mean that place is massive—but they aren't photographed or interviewed."

"You really don't get it?" he said with a furrowed brow.

"No. I mean, what's there to get?"

"Well, my guess would be that there is always a lot of attention on children in The White House. The twins are two adorable little celebrities, and you are their young nanny that many people are interested in knowing more about."

"But what do people want to know?"

"Well, I mean you're an attractive young woman, I guess most people would assume that the First Nanny would be old or something. And you are mentioned in fashion sections of newspapers, and fashion magazines."

My ears perked up, first at the part where he said that I'm attractive, but then at the part about newspapers and fashion magazines.

"Wait.. I knew about a couple of newspapers and blog mentions, but fashion magazines? I just wear whatever I pick out on a whim with my fashion-obsessed roommate, Alice."

Agent Cullen chuckled, "Well, whatever it is that you are doing, people seem to be interested in."

"How exactly do you know all of this though? Do you read a lot of fashion magazines?" I said with a grin.

"We were briefed on the different sort of attention that you might be getting and how to handle the media, and paparazzi. Mostly that we should allow you to stop and let them take photographs if you choose to do so. You don't seem so into that idea though, do you?"

I shrugged, "I was told that people may be interested in that, but I still worry that it feels wrong to make some sort of celebrity situation out of a job that I take very seriously. Jazz told me that the McNay's are aware of it though, and that they think it was good for the campaign and everything. Apparently they want to encourage me to accept the attention since it is good press."

I noticed he was still standing against the wall, and I motioned for him to come sit, "Why don't you come over here and sit in a chair like a real person, Agent Cullen?"

He laughed and walked over, sitting in a chair across from the couch I was seated on. "I must admit that it is nice to sit down. Though I hope you won't tell anyone about this. I'm supposed to remain standing at attention when at work."

"I promise I won't. You can trust me."

"Well, Bella. If we are going to be so casual towards one another, maybe you should call me Edward."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because that's my name," he said with a chuckle.

I blushed, "Oh. Well, okay Edward. Where are you from?"

"A small town in Washington state called Forks."

"Ah yes, Forks, Washington—thirty miles out of Spoonville. Is there a Spork City nearby?"

A beautiful roar of laughter came from within Edward, and seemed to light up his face in a way I hadn't seen. I felt my face glow red again, and immediately changed my thoughts back to our conversation and away from his attractive face.

"So, how did you get here?"

"Well, I wanted to enter law enforcement, so I did. I really enjoyed being a cop, but there wasn't much excitement in Forks. As you could probably guess, a small town like that doesn't exactly harbor a lot of fugitives. I mostly gave out traffic tickets, and dealt with the local kids and their dumb pranks."

"You're so much younger than the other agents though. How did you get all the way to D.C. and enter the Secret Service from being a cop in a small town across the country?"

"I know, it seems a little crazy—though no more crazy than a young girl becoming the nanny to the First Family, might I add."

I nodded, "Touche."

"I was a cop for about a year and a half. My father, Carlisle, moved to D.C. for business. He's a surgeon and has written a lot of prestigious medical texts. He practiced in Forks for a while because it was a smaller town and he sort of wanted a break from long hours at big hospitals so that he could conduct research on his own time. He was offered a position here and quickly became Chief Surgeon. We call him First Surgeon as a joke, because he attends to the medical needs of the First Family."

"So is that how you got an 'in' with the Secret Service?"

"Yeah, I came to visit and expressed my interest. My Dad got me an interview, and after a year's worth of grueling training, tests, and interviews, I worked my way up."

"So you aren't a First Family agent yet? Jazz explained that there are different levels."

"I work to protect you, and sometimes as a supplement to the team that oversees the First Daughters. One day I hope to be on the President's immediate agent staff."

"That's really cool. Do you like it? I mean, it can't be too much fun following me around."

Edward seemed to be squirming in his seat.

"Uh, well... it isn't so bad. I mean, I like protecting you. I mean, it is an important job and I'm very lucky to have it."

"Well... thanks, I guess?"

He laughed, "You're welcome. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How did you get to be the nanny for the most prestigious family in the country?"

"Honestly? I joined an agency just like everybody else."

"You're kidding! Well aren't you a lucky duck? Well, lucky swan," he said with a smirk.

I giggled and was instantly embarrassed, "Well, I guess there was a little more to it than that. I babysat in high school for some neighbor friends who were good friends with a Senator, and the Senator's family needed a babysitter at the last minute one night, and called me up. I babysat for them for a while, and well, I guess they recommended me to Mrs. McNay because she seemed to have already picked me when she met me."

"You certainly leave quite an impression on people," Edward said, staring straight into my eyes for a moment, and then looking down at his hands.

"Do I?" I asked flirtatiously.

He just smiled at me and nodded.

I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks again, and before they could change from pink to red, I quickly changed the subject.

"Well, I'm pretty tired, so I think I'm going to get some sleep. I don't want you standing out here all night, so please continue to sit for as long as you'd like, or sleep on the sofa—it is actually really comfortable," I said, patting the sofa seat beside me.

Edward smiled, "I'll do that. Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome," I said, returning his smile, and walking into the bedroom. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it. I felt like a teenager, which although wasn't that long ago, felt so juvenile but so thrilling. I had butterflies in my stomach and my face felt like it was on fire with embarrassment over the slightest things. I couldn't help but to be enamored by such a fascinating person.

I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, just as I am now. I looked around in the darkness, realizing that our conversation the night before at the hotel had led to his brief touch of my cheek just moments before. I felt a bit more validated in my strange feelings towards him, because his touch meant that he had felt some kind of a connection as well.

Maybe I was insane. Maybe he doesn't feel anything. Maybe I just had a piece of lint on my face that he was brushing away gently. Whatever the case may be, it will be incredibly difficult for me to sleep knowing he is standing outside of my door. Not all women have the luxury of having their suitors as their guardians.

I looked at the clock and realized that it was 10PM, and that Alice was probably still awake. I had e-mailed her an in-depth account of my conversation with Agent Cullen the evening prior, and received a text that merely said, "OMG OMG OMG call me tomorrow night!" which I could easily hear Alice squealing and shrieking.

I reached for my beaten up phone and tapped out a quick message to Alice: "You awake?"

Within seconds I received a reply, "Yeah! Call me?"

I hit the 3 on my phone to speed dial Alice, and she picked up immediately after the first ring.

"Hey! So Edward is _hot_!"

My brow furrowed in confusion, "Uh, what?"

"I Googled him!"

I leaned back against the pillows and groaned, "Alice! Why must you be a crazy?"

"I'm not a crazy! I prefer 'thorough' or 'avid researcher' thank you very much. I like to cover my bases. Anyway, he was fine in high school so I'm sure he's twice as hot now!"

"Yeah I guess you could say that... so what else did you find?" I felt instantly ashamed for even asking, but I had to admit that I wanted to know as much as possible about Edward.

"Well, he was pretty much involved in every club in high school and seemed to kind of be the big man on campus, so to speak."

"How do you know that? You're a little too good at this stalker thing, Alice."

"Not to downgrade my stalker abilities—because they are fierce—but it was actually insanely easy. When you mentioned he grew up in Forks, Washington, it was a snap. There is only one high school in that little town, so when I Googled his name with 'Forks' their online yearbook came up. It listed all of the clubs he was involved in, his career goals, things like that."

"Career goals? Did it say he wanted to be a cop?"

"No, actually it said a chef. I thought that was weird considering how he became a cop like immediately after high school. Seems kinda quick to give up on a dream, don't you think?"

"I guess that is a little weird. Chef, huh. That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I thought so too! Definitely some common ground since you love to cook."

"Definitely," I twirled my hair around two fingers, "I'm pretty scared, Alice."

"Bell-uh!, you're the bravest person I know! There's no reason to be afraid of a new guy. Especially one that is paid to protect you!" Alice said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so. That is sort of the part that bothers me, though. I'm sort of afraid that he's only nice to me because he has to be, or because it is easier or something?"

"Easier for what? To protect you? Bella that's weird."

It suddenly dawned on me what she had said moments before, "Wait—brave?"

"Huh?"

"You called me brave!"

"Oh. Uh... sorry? I mean, I fail to see how that is a diss but whatever Bells. Man, love does weird things to you."

"That's just weird though. I'm the biggest chicken ever, you know that."

"Bells, you moved to a city with no real plans, just to see what you could find. You took a leap of faith and a few months later you are practically a member of the most powerful family in the country, arguably in the _world_. Bella, that's pretty amazing."

I paused, considering that for a moment. I knew that my life had turned into something rather extraordinary, but I guess I hadn't considered the full extent to which I had come so far in such a short amount of time, all just by taking a leap of faith.

"You're right, I guess I have been a little more brave than I realized. I think I'm going to go be brave right now. Alice... I'll talk to you tomorrow. And thank you. Really, thank you—you have no idea how much."

"What? Ooooh my gosh! What are you going to do? Bells? BELL-UH! textmetextmetextmeee!"

I hung up the phone, knowing the only way to get away from Alice's yammering was to avoid her all together. I breathed in, swung my feet over the side of the big bed, and hopped down, letting my legs carry me to the bedroom door. I turned the doorknob and opened the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. Much to my delight, I didn't make a sound, and Edward seemed slightly startled.

I hooked my thumbs in the back of the waistband of my pink and black polka dot pajama pants, and rocked back on my heels slightly. He spoke first, filling the silence with his husky whispered voice.

"Ms. Swan—"

"Bella," I interrupted.

He grinned, "Yes, Bella. Are you alright, Bella?"

I nodded, "Will you come in for a moment?"

He looked left, and then right.

"Are you not allowed to?"

He looked at me with those soft, caramel eyes, "I have this post all night. No one will know, secret friend."

I let out a whispered giggle, though inside I was nervous at his use of the word 'friend', and that it may have been a hint as to the extent of our relationship, or lack thereof. I waved him into my room, and after he had passed, closed the door just as quietly as I had opened it.

"So, what is it that you needed?"

"I just missed you, I guess," I said with instant regret. I was so humiliated. I could not believe I just said that.

To my surprise, when I looked up he was grinning, and taking a step towards me. He stood about a foot and a half in front of me, and that felt like miles in comparison to how close I longed to be.

"I'm glad that you missed me. I missed you, too."

I breathed in heavily, inhaling the scent of his cologne.

"Really?"

He nodded, "You're the only person I've really met here in D.C. aside from people my parents know, and people I've met through work."

"But don't you consider me as someone you met through work?"

"I guess technically that is true," he said, motioning for me to come with him to the couch sitting in front of the fireplace, "but you haven't treated me that way. Or any of the agents, really."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you demand that we call you Bella, and you call us by our first names as well. That isn't something normally done. And you like when we speak to you in a normal tone of voice, and not like robot body guards."

"Well, you're all people. You all have interesting jobs, and lives. I like learning about people."

He raised one eyebrow, "So... you find me, err...us, interesting?"

I bit my lower lip. "Yeah, I mean... Secret Service... that's pretty cool."

"Uh huh. My occupation is what is of interest to you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well that's disappointing."

"Why is it disappointing that I am interested in your work?"

He smirked, "It is just disappointing that you aren't interested in me in other capacities."

I raised my eyebrow again, "Such as?"

"Tell me more about you."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yeah," he laughed, "I suppose that is a fair complaint. I'm not trying to beat around the bush so to speak, because I would really like to get to know you better. I suppose you could say that I'm interested in you as well."

I felt my cheeks flush and instantly heard the sound of his chuckle, which now felt so familiar.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You blush—it's cute."

"Cute, huh?"

"Very. You could knock a man over with that laugh."

I laughed, "What does that even mean?"

"Apparently, it means that I turn into a dork and say embarrassing things when I'm talking to a girl I have a crush on."

I blurted out, "You have a crush on me?"

Now he was the one who looked embarrassed. He was looking off towards the window.

He reached up and squeezed the back of his neck.

"I know, I sound like I'm 15," he said with a nervous laugh, "I just... I don't know Bella... you seem different somehow. And I am ridiculously stupid for saying any of this..."

I shook my head, "No, it isn't stupid. I mean, I feel the same way... like we have some sort of connection. I felt instantly comfortable around you and I have no idea why. It's like I've known you for years."

"I'm really happy to hear that, but I meant that I'm being stupid for even telling you anything like this. I'm jeopardizing my job and yours by even being here right now."

I looked at the ground, "I'm still glad that you're here."

"I couldn't stop myself from being here after you asked me in. You really don't give people much of a choice to disagree with you, Bella; you have such a warm presence. It is no wonder to me at all why the public is so captivated with you, or why such a powerful family would trust you with their daughters," he looked down just as I had, as if he were embarrassed that he had revealed too many private thoughts.

I shrugged, "I just try to be a good person. I mean, I just try to do the right things I guess."

He reached up and gently stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next, but I reached for his hand, clasping it in mine right before he tried to pull away.

He grin began to grow from his perfect lips, and he looked into my eyes, stroking my hand with his thumb. Everything around me intensified as he began to lean forward—the smell of his cologne, the soft blue glow coming from the alarm clock, the frigid chill in the winter air.

He paused for a moment, just as his face lingered a mere inch from mine, as if to let me know to close my eyes. I looked into his dazzling amber colored eyes and closed mine as I felt the warmth of his face draw nearer, and felt the sweet sting of his lips pressed against mine.

I tried to focus on all of the sensations happening at once. His warm hand held my cheek, while his other was on my lower back, pulling me closer. He felt so strong and so comfortable pressed against me, and his lips fit with mine so perfectly. As the initial kiss ended and our lips broke apart, he continued with a series of soft, tender kisses on and around my mouth. He then pulled his head away from mine, still holding me close.

"I think you should probably get to sleep" he said.

"Well, thank you for the goodnight kiss."

He gave me his impossibly adorable smirk, "That wasn't your goodnight kiss, Bella. This is."

He leaned in and kissed me with so much passion that it became clear to me that he was feeling exactly what I had been feeling too. When he pulled away, I put my head on his chest, pulling him into a hug. He kissed the top of my head, and then smoothed my hair, and then whispering in my ear, "Promise me this won't be the last time we do this?"

"Promise" I said.

Edward gave me another tight squeeze and a tender kiss on the head before silently slipping out the door to return to his post. I locked the door behind him and immediately headed toward my bed. I couldn't wait to dream of Edward.


End file.
